Blank Pages
by Suen Yuu Qi
Summary: Slight [TezuRyo][FujiRyo] to eventual pairings [TezuFuji] and [MomoRyo] Summary: Fuji's side of the story when Echizen comes back after 7 years
1. Chapter 1: A Pile Of Paper

**BLANK PAGES**

**Notes:** Okay, I got relaly flushed down this time lol and so I decided to make a longer story. This is only well, you can consider this "chappie" as a prologue, but not entirely. It's short I know, but I guarantee the later chapters won't be as short and wordy. There will be more dialogues, I promise.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 -- A Pile Of Paper  
**

The clock on the wall ticked, the seconds arrowhead easing clockwise mechanically. The house sounded like a silent sleeping wardroom, too quiet, yet too thoughtful at the same time.

Fuji Syusuke stretched his slender arms out, reaching up high for the sky as if it's the last thing he'll ever see. A smile steadied itself on his pale face as he opened the window, letting in a gust of wind that tickled his hair and attacked his cheeks. The wind zoomed past and violated his bedroom, seizing the pile of paper laid on the desk as a couple sheets fluttered around. Fuji closed the window and scrambled about picking them up. Gentle hands perfected the pile once again and lingering eyes rolled squinted in signs of examining aspects.

The sheets had been there since the beginning of the month. Fuji wasn't sure why. He had bought three packs of loose-leaf from the store and unwrapped them all, placing them neatly into one pile on his desk. After that, all he could remember was staring at the pile day on. He didn't know what he had intended to do, yet he didn't touch the papers at all either. Weeks passed before he finally realized that the pile was still left blank.

He sat down on his chair, his hands rested upon his laps. There was so much to tell, so much to say, so much to write. Had he wanted to jot down some words right now, he wouldn't know where to start.

It probably wasn't so complicated. Fuji was just making it seem that way. On the contrary, the alternate point of view may be a little more difficult to comprehend. One side of him had mutated an exact thought, one idea and one idea only; however, the other side of him consisted of a mixture of thought, all kinky and knotted, unwilling to part, unwilling to let down and give up.

Fuji looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyelids shut. Yes, he could still remember. Those words, the voice clearly expressive in his mind.

_I'm coming back, buchou._

What was it that annoyed Fuji so much? Echizen was only a little boy, who could get mad at him? And he was returning. He was coming back from America. After 7 long years, Echizen was finally coming back, just as he had promised. Joy was supposed to fill Fuji's heart. But it didn't.

The sensation still lured, haunting Fuji day in and day out. He couldn't help but squint at the memory of his selfishness, of his cruelty. Yes, it was in fact, very painful, torturing to the very end. And he not only hurt Echizen, he hurt everyone else as well, specifically one man. Specifically Tezuka.

He bent his head low. Why did he even bother about that at this time? It was the past, and this is the present. Things are different, aren't they?

The cloud hovered high, tangling around each other, remotely leaving the crowd. A blue sky watched the world and the movement of every soul, going about their daily lives. Red, orange, green, yellow, and brown: the colors of autumn and the themes of shedding trees. In daylight, the sun would shine its brightest and at night, the moon would behold the throne. And then the trees would turn gray, the wind like white ghosts, the ground like black smears of one plain shadow, and the air cold and frosty like a lion's cave.

The pile rested in front of him. A utensil laid flat on its side next to the desk lamp.

At last, Fuji picked up his pencil and began writing on the blank pages.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay, if you had the guts to get through this chapter, please review! I 'd like to know if there's anyone who's going to read this story or else I might not continue it lol P So please comment! As I had said, the later chapters will not be as short and narrative XD  



	2. Chapter 2: A Dreadful Day

**BLANK PAGES**

**Notes:** Okay, I tried to shorten things down a little. This chappie is about 7 pages long on my oversized screen computer. at Tahoma, font-size 10 The beginning may be a bit...narrative. But seriously, I tried to make it more interesting to read. And though I tried to cut things down a little, the "long" parts are quite important. Much of the chappie have thought words, in italics. Also, I decided not to do in the first person point of view of Fuji becuase it'll be a lot harder considering how I want the story to turn out. But most will be in Fuji's point of view.

I want to give credit to FallingSilver. Actually, I was planning already to write a story upon after Echizen left and I had the structure mainly in my head already, but FallingSilver did a great job at her story with the return of Echizen. It's something called inspiration lol.

But anyhow, I really hope you would enjoy this chappie. And I would also hope that you can try to endure yourself to reading long passages.

Oh, and in case you ask (but don't anyways), I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, I would seirously hit out with TezuFuji lol P

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Dreadful Day**

He waited at the porch as he always did, every morning, at the exact place, the exact step, the exact time. Winter was coming; the advent of it proved evident in the icy weather. A brown coat covered three layers of clothing and a white scarf bundled his neck, gloves heated the warmth of his hands that were carrying a bag. His tennis equipment hung over his shoulder.

Fuji looked at his watch. _Maa_, he thought. _Tezuka is taking longer than usual today._

They've always walked together to the university at dawn. Of course, it was Fuji who insisted on coming to Tezuka's house at 7 in the morning, not that it posed to bother Tezuka, but he would often feel his chest tighten. Somehow, without intentionally knowing it, Tezuka always had the feeling that he was waiting for Fuji every morning as well.

However today, Fuji waited.

And Tezuka never showed up.

He knocked the door, rang the doorbell, and even called out for him. But there was no response nevertheless. A worried frown formed on Fuji's face, his blue eyes opened inquisitively.

_Where is he?_ Fuji thought to himself. _Did he go to school already? No, he couldn't have. He never takes off without me. Never…_

Fuji squinted. Somehow, a new fear was uprising inside of him. _Maybe he went to class already. Was I late?_

For the first time, or so it seemed, Fuji walked alone.

It didn't occur to him that time, at that moment, that everyone was going to change. Everything he knew life the way it was. Everything, but even if he knew it, the outcome would still have been inevitable. All the things he had in the world, the things he cherished and valued and had held on to for so long. Everything…

Fuji was going to lose them all.

* * *

"Ne ne!" 

Tezuka slightly turned his face, his eyes glaring at the girl standing behind him. Aki giggled and handed over a towel. "Ah, Tezuka-san. Here."

He hung the towel over his shoulders at the brink of his neck. "Arigatou."

She quietly giggled again, admiring the man from behind. With a happy glee, her legs cheerfully skipped out through the exist door. Unknown to her, even as she passed, a small light brown haired man was standing at the side.

He waited a little longer before calling out. "Aa, doing your morning practices before classes again are you?"

Tezuka stopped, his left hand clutching his racket and his right holding a yellow ball. Without turning, he answered with a simple. "Mm."

A couple more minutes passed. Fuji cringed, watching Tezuka rallying with the wall, the ball never stopping, the racket never letting a drop. Besides the collision of the wall and the tennis ball, the two remained silent in each other's presence. Eventually, Fuji took a few steps forward, his hands by his side, his face looking up in a kind of irritated expression.

"Where were you this morning?"

His voice seemed to ring like a stereo through both their ears. Tezuka lowered his racket, the ball slowly moving away from the wall until it ceased to roll on anymore.

"I came here early."

Fuji etched to the side. "You didn't tell me."

"I didn't have to."

He was silent. Feeing the sense that Fuji didn't bother to converse anymore, Tezuka picked up the ball and hit it again.

Fuji watched. Tezuka's motion, his movement, the arm going back, the legs bending at an angle, the eyes focused on the ball with intensity. No matter what, everything about Tezuka was tennis and everything to him was tennis as well. Even though middle school ended, and high school did also, everyone went his or her separate ways. So did Tezuka, but he sought out a university with a tennis court.

He crept up quietly next to Tezuka, a distance away just enough to not get hit. "Ah, working on your strokes again are you? You've already mastered it."

Tezuka did not hesitate. "Even if one masters the basics, practice is everything to make a good player."

"Why do you practice?"

Tezuka frowned. "What do you mean 'why'?"

"Why do you still practice? Why?"

It was sudden, clear, yet it confused Tezuka. He turned around. "It's my passion."

"I know it is," Fuji replied, his smile gradually fading.

Tezuka made a step toward his friend and looked down in observance. He could see the eyes, they were like metal, stunning like cold ice. And within all that mixture, there was a tingly feeling of sadness. "Are you all right?"

Fuji was taken aback. "Uh?"

"I asked if you were all right. You seem a little stressed today."

It was mentally challenging for Fuji. "I—" he found his voice trailing off.

Tezuka sighed. "I practice for improvement. No matter how great a person is at this sport, no matter how long he has played, how hard he has tried, how much effort he has put in, there is always room for him to do better. Or perhaps, there might always be someone who is better than he is." He brought his racket up front. "I practice tennis for this."

An uneasy silence filled the court.

Fuji stared at his friend. "You're going for the world, aren't you?"

Tezuka paused. "So you knew?"

But before Fuji could mouth a word, the bell rang. Nothing more was exchanged. Nothing that Fuji could possibly comprehend.

* * *

The day went on as it always did. Classes were attended, chats were made in the halls, tests and exams were taken, and the smile on Fuji's face remained untouched, pure and calm. 

It was their last year at the university, the forth year to be exact. Fuji remembered those days back then, the time when everyone on the Seigaku team knew the seniors were leaving. It was a time to stay strong, especially for the juniors and a time to hold back the tears. Oishi and Eiji were going to separate schools, but they made sure to keep in touch from time to time. Inui had gone to a medical school, and in prior to his journey, he prepared some Inui's juice for supplementary tests. As for Kawamura, he decided to stay and manage the sushi store, so his days in academy would be part-time.

As for Tezuka that time, it seemed that he had the hardest time deciding. That is in exception to Fuji. A few weeks before the semester ended, Tezuka announced his final choice. And a little after that, Fuji declared his departure to the same school Tezuka was going to.

Fuji remembered the confusion around. Yes, even Tezuka looked quite surprised, and maybe a little puzzled at the same time.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Eh? You're both attending the same school?" Eiji pointed at the two of them, his eyes wide in disbelief. _

_Fuji shrugged, a smile pasted on his face. "What a coincidence ne?"_

"_But, Fuji," Momo piped in. "You were accepted to so many other universities. And some of them even gave you full scholarships. Why would you choose this one?"_

_A grunt sounded from Kaidoh. "Baka."_

_Momo was on the verge of verbally attacking back when Oishi's voice abruptly halted him. "Stop it, Momoshiro!"_

_Fuji watched as the rest of the crowd began to unfold. After all, it was the end of the day and the light was starting to grow dim. Suddenly, he felt a firm hand placed upon his shoulder. _

"_Is there a reason?"_

_Fuji looked up at Tezuka and smiled. "Se-cr-et." _

**FLASHBACK END**

It was always Fuji's doings. Fuji attending Tezuka's classes, Fuji coming to his house, Fuji clasping cold hands over his shoulder, Fuji dragging Tezuka along by the wrist, Fuji insisting to stay over on weekends, Fuji this and Fuji that.

And what about Tezuka?

Did he mind? No, he didn't, at least his facial expressions never said a thing. It was always the same, Fuji noticed. No smile, no laughter, no sadness, no anger, no nothing.

Of course, it was obvious that Fuji followed Tezuka on purpose. Yet all this time, Fuji wonders if Tezuka ever noticed why, if he ever took the time to care. And still, he was just as unsure about Tezuka as Tezuka was unsure about Fuji himself. It was like a burnt wire; once disconnected, it's dead.

And once it's dead, it's as if Fuji hoped for the impossible. And it was perhaps now that he would finally see why that was the case.

* * *

The court was empty, the locker room was dark, and the air smelled a mix of nature and sweat. Fuji stood at the doorway to the tennis courts, his clothes just as they were in the morning. And this time, there was no smile on his face either. Apparently, there was no one in sight. Not even Tezuka. 

Fuji frowned. _He isn't here._

_No wait, that can't be right. He's always here. Always._

_What was going on today?_

For once, Fuji felt so alone. In the morning and now the afternoon. And during the day, he recapped that he did not see Tezuka where he normally sees him. It was like avoidance and it was hurting Fuji, weighing down his heart, and loading it like a burden that he could feel in his chest.

A custodian rounded the back of the nearest court, cleaning the floor and picking up the forgotten balls. Fuji walked over and waits for the man to look up.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't know there was still somebody here," the man laughed.

Fuji smiled, faking one easily. "Ah, gomen."

The man nodded. "If you play tennis, right now isn't the time. The courts are closed today already at 3-o-clock sharp. It doesn't normally close this early, only on weekdays."

"Ah, wakata," Fuji answered. "Demo, I'm looking for a friend right now. He comes here very often, in the mornings and in the afternoons. He's pretty tall, has dark brown wavy hair. He wears glasses and plays with his left hand. His name is Tezuka. Tezuka Kunimitsu."

The man scratched his head. "Ah, I think I've seen him around before. I don't work here in the mornings, but today, it seems that no one has entered the court yet. I did see him coming this way however, but I suppose he left pretty soon after that. Gomen nasai."

"Daijoubu. Arigatou gozaimasu," Fuji headed out the door. _So he left after all._

The lump in his heart he could feel, was growing heavier and heavier. His footsteps were slow. His breath was tiring. His head looked down and the sun cast its shadow upon him.

At times, Fuji came to believe that that was just the buchou himself. True, he was not a former captain, but his command-like attitude never changed. It was just him, his personality and so, it didn't bother Fuji a bit. But other times, Fuji would just sit and wonder, alone in the dark, silent in the day, if this was actually true. If this was really Tezuka, the real him; or was it just because of Fuji's annoying presence.

He stopped and flushed the idea out of his head.

It was always like that, the thoughts were never evaluated, never resolved. Yet now, Fuji felt that he was thinking about this more.

_Perhaps I'm too selfish_, he thought. _He never wanted me around._

He had probably stood there for quite a while already. Somehow, Fuji didn't realize where he was heading. His legs just carried him, his instincts guided him, his emotions overtook him, and somehow, that was all it took to walk to Tezuka's house. Fuji looked up.

How long had he been standing here?

The house looked the same. This was the only time that Tezuka decided something on his own without Fuji's interruption. And it was probably the first time Fuji felt himself gradually losing Tezuka bit by bit.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I'll live here," he said._

_Fuji stared at Tezuka, his eyes wide, the blue colors stinging his own heart. He clutched his bag tightly. "Uh?"_

_Tezuka turned sideways, eyeing Fuji with extreme thought. "I said I'll stay here for the time being that we're going to the university together."_

"_Mmm," Fuji muttered. "Demo, wouldn't it cost less to just buy one house? I mean, you'll be staying here for the whole time and I'll be in the dormitory. That's quite expensive, ne?"_

_There was a slight pause. "You can live in the dorms if you'd like," he had growled. "I have my own money."_

**FLASHBACK END**

That house. It was quite lovely, Fuji must say. And right now, he's staring at it again and although he had just passed by in the morning, it seemed to him that he had never noticed the true luxury of it until now.

With merely a few seconds of hesitation, Fuji rang the doorbell.

The door soon opened. Tezuka stood at the doorway, as if somehow expecting Fuji the whole time. "Fuji."

He plastered a fake, but beautiful smile. "Tezuka ne! Ah, I was wondering where you were."

"Mm." Tezuka did not budge. "Why did you come here?"

There was silence. Fuji felt his own presence disappearing, felt his smile fading, felt that Tezuka was long gone, so far away, too late for Fuji to catch up. But he was right here, right in front of him and yet, Fuji couldn't feel him anymore, not like before, not like how it was.

Sensing the disturbance between the two, Tezuka felt ready to close the door. But Fuji snapped. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

He stopped, but did not turn. "The court closed early today."

"Mm, demo…"

"I didn't have to wait for you. You were late."

The words struck Fuji like a sword painlessly drawing blood from his chest. He tensed up, but kept himself standing controllably. _Tezuka…_

A few moments later, "May I come in?"

Tezuka remained motionless. Fuji took his chance, not signaling his usual patience wait, but directly just pushing Tezuka off to the side and entering the house. And again, Tezuka was neither shocked nor irritated. But Fuji couldn't tell anyways. He couldn't understand anything anymore.

The moment he came in, Fuji regretted it.

His eyes opened, widened in disbelief. His bag dropped. His body stiffened. A small oval formed at his mouth and somehow, he suddenly felt so weak. His legs trembled and his arms felt so heavy.

He was in the living room. The television was on.

And there on the screen, there was the boy. It was he.

It was Echizen.

"It's…him," Fuji whispered softly.

Tezuka closed the door. "Ah, that's right."

Fuji calmed and steadied himself, acknowledging his surroundings. "So he won the Grand Slam huh? Ne, that's pretty good. All the world tournaments, US Open, Australian Open, French Open, and Wimbledon. He definitely has improved. Sugoi, Echizen."

Tezuka sat down on the couch, holding the remote control in his left hand. He felt the couch shift as Fuji sat down right next to him. And although he figured that Fuji's move there was for attention, he didn't mind the silence either way.

But at last, Fuji could see the uneasiness in Tezuka's eyes. And somehow, it hurt Fuji as well.

"Echizen…"

Tezuka mumbled the words in the softest tone Fuji ever heard him say. But he could tell it was meant to be audible. Tezuka wanted to say something and he wanted Fuji to hear it.

He continued. "Echizen is coming back, today."

Fuji could almost feel himself collapse. It was as if the world had suddenly collided into him, as if the world was dying and the sky was falling.

So that was it. That explained everything.

Echizen. He is coming back. Today.

It probably didn't seem such a huge surprise. Somehow, Fuji had knew all along that Echizen was coming back. He said so himself when he left. There was no way he was going to leave for good.

But Fuji never expected him to come back so soon. Already, right now, he was going to return.

Feeling the need to say something, Fuji replied. "Ah, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Mm."

"Seven years? Mou, time flies." Then, his voice drastically softened into a low tone. "Tezuka, how did you know?"

Tezuka merely sighed. "He called me."

Eyes fluttered opened. "He-He called you? How did he get your number?"

"I told him. It was a while back."

"Why…didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

Fuji cringed. "That Echizen was coming back today."

Calm and expressionless as usual, Tezuka casually said, "You never asked."

"I…" Fuji stuttered. _So, he really hasn't given up, has he?_ A sinister, deadly look shaped the seriousness upon his face, though he turned the other way from Tezuka. Almost immediately, he stood up and began walking away.

_Tezuka…I never thought that…that you would…_

"Fuji, where are you going?" With curiosity in his eyes, Tezuka stood up as well.

Fuji halted a few seconds. "I have to go now. I believe that I have forgotten something."

Tezuka frowned. "Fuji?" But his friend was already out the door.

* * *

It was a slow walk, but it was a thoughtful one as well. 

After all this time, Fuji never thought that Tezuka would ever hold onto his hope, his old dreams. Fuji knew. He knew Tezuka's motives: to aim for the world. To join Echizen in the tennis tournaments.

Those dreams to Fuji, practically existed 7 years ago. And from then on, it was Fuji's goal to drag Tezuka out of these dreams.

But, he never realized. Fuji never did.

It has already been seven years. Couldn't Tezuka just get out of his mode now? Couldn't he stopped thinking about tennis and have something else he may want in life? Wasn't there anything else at the very least? Anything?

But apparently, it was only tennis in his life.

He couldn't keep Tezuka forever. They would part one day, go their separate ways. Perhaps that was true since the beginning.

_So he practiced everyday, every morning, every afternoon, for today. How typical of him._

It was a wonder. All those signs, those hours of practice, and Fuji never noticed that he was failing. That Tezuka would never let it go.

_No matter how hard I try. No matter what I did. I dragged him along. I followed him. I did everything for him, yet it was just a waste of time. He still wants to go._

He would hold on. Tezuka would hold on to those dreams from 7 years ago, the dreams for conquering the world.

And right then, Fuji knew. In restraint, he knows already. He will lose Tezuka.

He will lose him to Echizen.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ah, how was it? Please review! XD I'm half and half sure or not sure about what to do with this story so again, if it's not encouraged, I will stop here and leave the story unfinished. But if otherwise, then I'd happily write more  



	3. Chapter 3: A Prince And A Prodigy

**BLANK PAGES**

**Notes:** Yay! Third chappie is up! Have fun reading this! This was quite a hard chapter to write and I guess I might have rushed through some stuff, especially typing and retyping and everything, but it's all fine now. Enjoy!

Oh, and thanks all to all my reviewers, you don't know how big of a help you all were! Couldn't have got through this chapter without all of you XD

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A Prince And A Prodigy**

The air was cool, a wet relaxation of mist and a soft, soothing kind of fog mixed in the atmosphere. The leaves did not seem to hold still and they gradually began to float to the ground. It was the wintry season, yet the winds still caught a few branches here and there. Although, the fuzziness did not attract many visitors, the park was acceptable enough for Fuji and Tezuka. Sitting side by side on a bench, each was aware of the other's breath and the soaking sweat off the faces.

Hands clutched tight, clasping around each other, Fuji coughed. "How long has it been?"

Tezuka looked at his watch. "Twenty minutes."

Fuji sighed. "Do you think he's coming?"

"Mm."

Looking to his left, Fuji could see it clearly. The tennis racket Tezuka held, the equipment bag hung over his left shoulders. Of course, this shouldn't be bothering Fuji for he has always noticed Tezuka's habit of carrying his racket around 24/7, but it wasn't this that left Fuji suspicious. It wasn't Tezuka himself; it was the racket.

"Ne Tezuka, where's the other one?" Fuji eyed the tennis bag.

Seemingly to know what his friend was talking about, Tezuka replied, "It's at home."

"Demo, you always use that other racket during practice. Why are you bringing this one now?"

Silence. Apparently, Tezuka wasn't planning to answer this question.

Instead…

"Buchou!"

Ears perked up, eyes focused. Tezuka with no significant reaction, stood up. Fuji as well, but he could feel himself shaking. He could feel his body weaken.

There. Right there, in front of him, was that boy.

That boy named Echizen. After seven years, after all this time, he was here.

A smile emerged as Echizen stepped up. "Buchou." He shifted his eyes to the left. "Fuji-sempai."

Fuji smiled back, which was something he unexpectedly found difficult to do. "Ah Echizen, welcome back. It's been a long time since last we saw you."

"Heh," Echizen dipped his cap down, covering his forehead.

"I hear you've won all four world tennis tournaments," Fuji continued. "Eh? That's pretty good."

Tezuka nodded. Then, he suddenly spotted what Echizen was holding. "Is that your tennis bag?"

"Aa," Echizen replied.

Carefully examining and thinking it over, Tezuka began walking down the sidewalk, naturally followed by the other two, who lingered close behind; Echizen, then Fuji in a curvy line. It was funny that both of them did not question about their whereabouts. There was practically no one on the streets. Fuji could see the street names as they crossed the roads; Tezuka was heading to the university.

_The university…the tennis courts…_

"So how has it been going?"

It was a question that both Fuji and Tezuka had expected to be asked. "Aa, it's been well," Tezuka responded.

Echizen tucked his hands into his pockets. "Mm, it's quite different without the others around. Heh, maybe I just might visit them while I'm still here these couple of days."

Fuji frowned. _So he knows about that as well. Tezuka must have told him a lot of things._

He looked up ahead. There was Tezuka, he and everything about him that had appalled Fuji ever since they first met during their freshman years. There was nothing that wasn't noticeable about him. Fan girls shrieked around when he steps on the court, and many more asks for his autograph after he wins his games. Him and his atmosphere, his life, and his environment. Just him being Tezuka Kunimitsu was a beautiful sight to see in Fuji's eyes.

And so again, he observes to the slightest detail that he could see in Tezuka. The wind in his hair, the sun's shadow in his eye, his lips as they part to speak, his neck as he turns to the side, and his soft, smooth skin that shines his face out with the loveliest scent.

Yet, even now near Tezuka, Fuji couldn't feel the same serenity anymore. In fact, he could only feel the dim shade reflected in his face that failed to smile.

And then his gaze fell upon the grown, but still small boy in front of him.

_If anyone could ever understand… _

"We're here," Tezuka proclaimed suddenly. Looking up, Fuji saw the familiar tennis court his friend always practiced in. So Tezuka wanted a match? He chuckled. _That's Tezuka for you, Echizen. _

Echizen looked around and grinned. "Heh?"

"Ikutsou! Echizen!"

The small boy marched out to the opposite end of the court. He put on his ever so arrogant smile. "Hai!"

Fuji stood at the doorway, watching Tezuka put down his tennis bag and take out the racket. At close examination, Fuji realized that he has never seen that tennis racket before. It looked quite new, but not brand new, which meant that it has been used before, for probably at least a couple of months. Tezuka walked sternly out into the court, holding the unfamiliar racket in his hand.

Unfamiliar? Fuji somehow couldn't put it that way. He held his breath. Eyes examined the tennis racket closely. 

Somehow…

It was strange, but he sort of…Fuji actually had a sense that… He froze. _I remember having seen that racket before._

_

* * *

_

It was a lonely night. The dark dull sky, black and blue, all around the world it seems, was a clear view where Fuji's room was located. Outside the window, a large tree was planted at the right side and an especially large branch extended out, long enough that Fuji could even touch the rough bark of the trunk.

The wind was mighty hard. Fuji had already combed his hair, but no sooner or later, it was all tangled again. His eyes looked up, his face looking toward the moon.

And for the first time, he questioned himself if the moon was actually even there at all.

Could it be an illusion or not, Fuji found that he didn't really mind at all. The light was tempting. It was a guide for the lost and poor, and it was beauty for the happiest man alive on Earth. Whoever that may be, Fuji would envy that man all his life; that much he already knows.

An arm extended out, out toward the sky, out for the moon. The hands cupped together, the fingers dug deep into the skin that was made contact with.

Yet however far he reached out, Fuji could never exceed that of the moon itself.

_Just like Tezuka ne?_ He thought sadly to himself. _How far would I need to go? How far is he away from me that I may reach him? _

Far, he knew. Far away, so far, it's like the moon: unreachable, yet clear to the naked eye.

It was just then that Fuji instantly realized that there was someone else in his room. Jerking around, his hands quickly returning to his side, he gasped when he saw the boy standing in front of him. He may have spent about half the day with Echizen, but it was obvious that Fuji hadn't been accustomed to his return yet.

"Fuji-sempai."

"Aa, Echizen, I didn't see you come in." Fuji smiled, taking a step closer.

"It's all right."

Fuji sat on the bed. "How long have you been here?"

"Quite long actually."

There was a pause. Watching Echizen with a keen eye, Fuji noticed that the young champion did not have the eyes or the smile earlier on when Fuji and Tezuka met him. And nor did he carry his tennis racket with him this time. In fact, he didn't look a bit at all like the usual boy Fuji had known.

Or more so, Echizen looked…concerned.

"Echizen?"

"Betsuni, I just here to see you."

Fuji widened his eyes. "See me?"

Echizen sat down on the bed as well, right next to the prodigy. Though expectations of clarifying his statement before, Fuji did not receive any.

He grunted a little. "How did you get in here?"

"Eh? Oh, I didn't entirely leave the campus after the match with Tezuka."

"Maa, I see."

Echizen glared at Fuji. "Then again, I didn't recall seeing you after half an hour or so."

Fuji smiled. "Hontou? Aa, of course, I left early. I felt a little tired."

"You don't seem very tired right now."

"Mm, I missed the nature."

Echizen did not move. "Well, you missed out the match. That's fine by me anyways. Tezuka said that we could stop since we entered a tiebreak and it was getting late. Plus, he had some assignments due tomorrow and he wanted more sleep tonight." He grinned. "He said I could stay at his house until I find a temporary place to live in during my visit here."

Fuji could feel his smile shaking. _Feeling lucky, ne Echizen?_ "Aa, so you had fun then?"

Continuing, "It's good to see my old friends."

Fuji could feel fire ignite within him. _Old friends? When was I ever your **friend**, Echizen? _In a low, threatening tone, he merely said, "Don't call me that."

Echizen shuddered. He looked at Fuji, a little sign of puzzlement in his golden eyes. "Fu…"

Fuji's head turned the other way. Fists clenched upon Fuji's laps and a part of him hoped that Echizen did not notice his anger, frustration, and irritation. He felt the confusion, the same kind of puzzlement that baffled him the most.

He was a prodigy. Yes, Fuji was a prodigy. The tennis prodigy. He is perfect in everything. He barely never fails anything at all. Everything came easy.

Yet, he lost now. And it was a fatal, yet easy loss. A loss to Echizen, Fuji thought, how could he? _How could it have been so easy for you? For seven whole years, I've been trying to grasp Tezuka. And then…you came today and immediately ripped him away from me. _

_Why did Tezuka seek you out? Why you? Why not me?_

_How could you, Echizen? How could you do this to me? _

Fuji couldn't accept it. No, he couldn't take it.

He was the prodigy. Seigaku's most honored prodigy.

He couldn't lose, not Fuji.

"Fuji-sempai…" Echizen put one hand on the tensai's shoulder. In a split second, Fuji turned around, taking the young champion by surprise and instantly, he grabbed hold of the pale hand, clutching it greedily. At the same time, he could feel his breath become thinner, his radical mind at the verge of attempting to twist the arm.

"Ah!" Echizen yelped. He looked up at Fuji in horror. _Nani…_

Fuji stayed quiet. The night assisted his silence. But then he cringed, his face in a distorted type of look.

_What am I doing? _Fuji thought.

_This isn't right. This is Echizen. I can't hurt him. I…_

And suddenly, he exhaled, almost gasping for air. How long had he held his breath?

Letting go of his grasp Fuji looked down on the floor. Expecting him to say something, Echizen stared at the tensai. He could feel the red mark on his hand. It was somehow painful, but not in a physical way. When Fuji had clutched it Echizen could feel the hurt in the prodigy's eyes. There was something in the turmoil of blue that he couldn't really extinguish, something terrifying, and something so deadly.

"Get out." Fuji's words were a command, a voice that did not soften.

There was something between the two that neither could express. But that something would not leave them for another century to come. It was a small sign, so small, so tiny, that it wouldn't have been taken notice of until it was too late to change anything. From that moment on, nothing would ever be the same.

Almost too quietly, Echizen's voice filled the air, though Fuji had a hard time deciphering his words. "Ja ne, Fuji-sempai."

The sound of the door creaked, closing gently as if any louder would disrupt the nature the world now balances on. Right after Echizen left the room, Fuji suddenly took notice of the loneliness inside of him.

Like a withering flower, Fuji could feel his whole presence die. Suffocation, dehydration, and struggle for survival, all together would kill a plant; all together, tenderly, slowly, and painfully, Fuji could feel himself fall.

* * *

"Come on, come on…" 

The screen brightened, a little spark of orange flashed. Fingers quickly pressed the buttons on the device held in both hands. Eyes were locked and piercing and his mouth was watering. Although hungry for another burger, he was essentially trapped in the realm of the video game.

After a few minutes…

"Yoshi!" Momo jumped up and bounced on his couch. "I won! Sugoi!" He counted his fingers. "Hacha! I'm getting better at this game every single time I play! This'll be great! Maybe I can even get to the last level and de—"

"Momo!" a voice called from upstairs.

He jumped off the sofa and touched the stairs railing. "Nani?"

His friend, Akat, had on a big grin and his right hand held the wired phone. "Here, Momo. Phone."

"Hai," Momo quickly grabbed a slice of ham, cheese and two breads to make a sandwich, and then dashed off to the living room after taking a big bite out.

"Mush mush?" Momo mumbled, trying to make out the words while chewing on his burger.

From the other end of the line, "Momo-chan sempai?"

Momo gasped. _Kono…_

The sandwich fell to the ground. A pair of eyes stared at the lamp in front of him.

His heart stopped. It felt like the beating ceased to exist. The room surrounding had vanished, time had halted, and his vision felt blurred.

_This voice_, Momo thought. _There's no mistake._

He could feel himself go red hot and numb when the same words sounded over the phone. "Momo-chan sempai, are you there? Moshi moshi?"

_This voice…it's so familiar…_

Momo gulped. _It was he. It had to be. He came back. _

"E…Echizen…"

* * *

(3 days later) 

Such wondrous times happens varying upon season. Perhaps the spring colors represent new comings or advents of the summer days. Probably the reason for likings from so many people, the warm weathers are significantly favored. However, things can go overboard at times, as in, for being too hot can be sensed as unpleasant as well. And maybe that is why even in some good things, there are negative aspects mixed in also. And then comes fall when the world turns bare and nature begins to decay for the oncoming cold season. So winter, like all others, are the days of endurance, whether that may be a gain for a pay or to pay without gain.

And it is at this time of Saturday wintry morning that Echizen meets Tezuka in the public tennis courts.

"Ah, buchou, coming out to play?"

Tezuka gave him a sign of recognition. "Aa, the weather is warmer today. It's good for practice."

Echizen put on a grin. "Eh? Do you want to finish the game from a couple days ago?"

"Iye. I'm just here for warming up." He unpacked his equipment and stepped onto the court. "Would you like to rally a few balls with me?"

His left hand pulled out from his back pocket, taking off his cap held in front of the captain. Echizen looked up. "I'm honored to."

…

…

…

"Tell me, Tezuka-buchou. How is Fuji?"

It was madness in this freezing weather, but their bodies were hot, steamy and sweat full of odor and warm breath. A shirt hung over Tezuka's shoulders and Echizen covered his face with a hand towel. The simple, easy-going silence was unbroken until Echizen asked that question.

He pulled the towel off his face and looked to the right. "Buchou, what's going on with Fuji?"

Tezuka took a deep breath, closing his eyes from the sun, but however much he wanted to, the light almost found a way to pierce through. Sighing, he nudged on the bench to sit upright.

"Doushite?"

"I had a talk with him one night," Echizen answered.

Tezuka paused, wondering which night Echizen was talking about, but a second overlook told him that it was unnecessary to know of for the time being. "Mm, souka."

"He sounded a little…disturbed. I'm not too sure how to put that."

Tezuka breathed. "You know Echizen, a lot has happened when you were gone. Everyone has left to pursue their own careers, their own dreams, taking with them memories of their school life in Seigaku. Almost every member is now on the other side of Japan. Of all the changes here, I'm relieved to know that you can accept that."

"Heh, it's nothing to worry about."

"Possibly," Tezuka said. "But Echizen, how did you feel when you talked with Fuji that night?"

Echizen frowned, tilting his head to the side at a slight angle. _Feel?_ He couldn't recall much of what he felt besides shock and terror when Fuji had suddenly snapped and looked as if he wanted to break his hand. And in addition to that, the conversation wasn't very long or comfortable anyhow.

"Feel? How did I feel…"

There was a hesitation as Echizen searched through his recent memories.

His eyes squinted. "I'm not too sure. I…I kind of…It was kind of funny, actually."

"What was funny?" Tezuka responded.

"What I had felt. It was…funny, you know, strange and weird, kind of like an odd sensation. I mean, it didn't…it just didn't…" Echizen tried to find the right words to put it. "Fuji just wasn't himself, at least not the way I knew him."

Tezuka quieted. "Go on."

Echizen tried to grasp some mental energy. He had seen everything. He saw how Fuji looked out the window, how his watery eyes reflected on the window glass, how his arms extended up, how he had clasped his hands together, and how his whole facial expression changed when he had turned around to face Echizen.

This, all this, how was Echizen supposed to tell Tezuka how he felt?

He set his arms on his laps, feeling ready to say something. "I don't quite know how to say it. You asked me how I feel, but to tell you the truth, I don't know how I feel. What I really felt, I think, was Fuji. I'm not too sure, but I could feel him, you know. There was something strange there, even when he talked, he just wasn't himself. He didn't sound like the Fuji I used to know of before. I could sense that something was bothering him. I have no clue what, but there was just that feeling. It was almost like…like…"

Echizen looked his thoughts back. Those eyes, that Fuji there. That man wasn't Fuji.

"_Mm, I missed the nature."_

"_Ah, so you have fun then?"_

"_Don't call me that."_

"_Get out, Echizen."_

They weren't hard. The sentences were short, pretty choppy, and directly on meaning. His voice was soft and gentle as always, but there was a hint of confliction behind the mask he had worn. That smile wasn't happy and in fact, it didn't show signs of sadness at all. Fuji was angry.

_Fuji? Angry? _Echizen thought.

Well sure, he can be angry. Echizen has seen him that way, the seriousness in his match against Mizuki and Kirihara, but this time, it was different. This time, Fuji was angry with Echizen.

_But why? _

Echizen cupped his hands. "Like pain, you know. Something hurtful, something that's eating him away." He focused contact at Tezuka. "It's like he's desperate for help, for…for…I don't know, just something. He just needs something, I'm not too sure what that may be, but he needs it."

Then, at once, Echizen stood up and looked at Tezuka eye-to-eye. "Buchou, tell me. Tell me, what's wrong with Fuji? Did something happen? Is there something I missed? Did I do anything wrong?"

His stoic expression did not change as Tezuka replied. "I'm not too sure how long it has been, but after graduation, I've noticed the same things about him. He wasn't himself. And he still isn't."

"Like what? What did you notice, Tezuka-buchou?" Echizen asked.

The former captain sighed. "See Echizen, you have to understand that many things changed. But Fuji changed the most and he changed in the most awkward way. Everyone else has left and separated for the good of themselves, to chase after their goals and achieve the motives to their best effort. Yet Fuji, he doesn't seem to be trying even."

He looked up at the boy. "Sit down."

Echizen plopped right on top of his towel laid on his seat.

"Fuji, he…" Tezuka went on. "He skips classes now. He wanders around the hallways and he's been suspended five times already in just one month. His grades have been dropping and he's been failing his classes. Apparently, I don't know what happened to him and even if I do, I don't know how anyone can save him."

Their breaths were slow. Echizen kept his ears and eyes open at all times, digesting every word his captain had to say, but even if he wanted to respond, Echizen found himself at a loss of words.

"And…"

Silence. Discontinuity.

Eyeing the buchou, "And?"

Tezuka swallowed. "The biggest thing about him that makes him a totally different man…"

…

…

"Fuji quit tennis."

* * *

The airport was in sight. Even though he may be still a few kilometers up in the air, Momo could see the neon lights that outlined the plane arena. 

The announcements:

**We have arrived at Tokyo, Japan. Please stay seated and keep your seat belts on until the plane has completely stopped. Thank you.**

Momo leaned back on his chair.

_In a few moments, _he thought. _He will be seeing that boy who suddenly left in one day, seven years ago._

"So soon," Momo figured. And then he smiled. "Aa, well, you had to come back someday anyhow."

_And I'm glad you did, Echizen._

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Well, I hoped this chapter was all right I trie dto cut down on a few lines, so it wouldn't be so extensive lol P PLEASE REVIEW! XD I'd like to know how I did on this one. I did not take enough time to proofread enough, so if there is any mistake in grammar or spelling, I'm terribly sorry v.v


	4. Chapter 4: One More Makes Quadruple

**BLANK PAGES**

**Notes:** Oh boy! Sorry minna for SUCH a late update T.T I had a lot of things going on lol P This chapter is kind of short, 6 pages, I kind of crammed some random stuff in here, and the revision level is quite low, so sorry for any english mistakes haha XD

* * *

**Chapter 4 -- One More Makes Quadruple**

"He…quit…tennis," Echizen said slowly, saying each word aloud as if he was trying to catch the meaning of what was repeated.

Instantly, he jolted.

_NO!_

Tezuka glanced at the sudden realization Echizen had come to. He sighed. "Yes, that was quite some time ago, a couple years ago actually. I believe it was around the 3rd year, or maybe even the 4th."

The smaller boy shuddered. "No, he…he wouldn't quit…" He stared at the former captain. "Fuji, he would never!"

Memories, the court, the rain…

That man at the other side, that ambition, those eyes so blue and so perfect, and the racket, held tenderly in his hands, a grin mildly spread on his face…

Echizen could still remember that feeling. He had seen through the tensai's mask, saw his potential, saw his strength, like gold in the sky. It was magnificent, his moves, the cool touch of the ball, every skill and pattern was thrilling…

And now, that man has quit. He has given up.

Somehow, this shattered a little hope inside Echizen, somehow…

"But why?"

Tezuka found himself a little struggling in the situation here. Maybe he shouldn't have told Echizen after all, perhaps it was a little too soon. But everyone else knows already, all the other regulars knew this old news years ago. It was about time the little rookie got this as well.

Yet still, it was hard to confirm that Fuji had quit tennis. For Tezuka most of all, the reason was still very unclear.

"I'm not sure." He leaned back on the bench. "He just suddenly gave up. One day, he came to practice and announced his retirement. Of course, none of us believed him at first, but then he just left and he never came back."

**Flashback**

_The door opened. Seven pairs of eyes silently greeted Fuji's presence._

"_Are?" Eiji jumped. "Mou! Fuji is late today! Ah, Oishi, when was the last time he was late? Hahaha, no, I should be asking Inui…ne, Inui…"_

_But something in Fuji's eyes were troubling to the rest of the team._

_Especially Tezuka._

_No smile, no laughter, no enthusiasm. There was only left a pair of hopeless eyes. The once happy-go tensai suddenly looked distraught, weary, and sorrowful…he was broken…_

"_Fuji…" Tezuka mumbled._

_Fuji cleared his throat. He withdrew his right hand from behind his back, his tennis racket held almost too firmly, clutched with every strength left of his fingers._

_Seeming to come to the understanding that something was very wrong in the tone of the atmosphere, Eiji turned around to look at his friend again._

"_Fuji, what is it?" Oishi asked._

_Silence._

"_Gomen nasai, minna…" a soft whisper echoed. His head bowed, his eyes saddened, his body slouching, Fuji stated, "I'm quitting the club. I'm quitting tennis."_

_The last thing Tezuka ever remembered was the clatter of the racket Fuji had held, thrown right into the back wall of the locker room. A tearful, clashing sound rang, immediately followed by the slam of the exit door._

_And while everyone chased after the tensai, Tezuka headed to the back, his mind still focused on the mournful look Fuji had._

_With bare hands, Tezuka began picking up the shattered pieces of the tennis racket._

**End Flashback**

He zipped open his tennis bag, fussing through obviously trying to fish out something. Echizen merely watched in a calmer manner as he watched Tezuka laying the bag back down onto the ground. And looking closely at what he clutched in his hands, Echizen's mouth almost dropped.

It was a racket.

But not only a racket…it was…

"This was something I saved from then…"

* * *

"Fuji." 

Fuji turned around, his eyes slightly open and a smile illustrated on his face. "Aa, Tezuka, you always seem to know where I am at this time of day, ne?"

The air was warm, breezy with a rare tint of wind chill that can make the skin shiver if one doesn't clothe themselves with enough layers. It was a quiet dawn, the sun still setting itself to rise and the day waiting for the signal. Up on the rooftop, Fuji spread his arms wide, feeling the atmosphere taking him along the blue sky.

Tezuka walked forward and silently stood next to his friend. He observed Fuji closely, watching him slowly spin around, enjoying the nature, and seeing the blonde strands of hair float about.

Somehow, a small sense of comfort overwhelmed Tezuka.

Sighing, Fuji looked over at Tezuka who stood a few yards away from him now. "So what are you doing up here?"

"The air feels warmer."

"Ah, souka," Fuji smiled. "That's why I like it up here. See?" He edged to the railing and looked down. "You can see the world from here. It's nice to be so high up."

Tezuka breathed. "Mm."

"But of course," Fuji continued, "You don't want to go overboard. Just high enough is fine, right?" He turned around and lightly placed a hand on Tezuka's shoulder and pointed up. Tezuka followed the direction of his finger. "See that? You can't reach the sky, no matter where you stand. Those clouds, they're just hanging there for you to watch. And at night, those stars are just there for you to admire."

"Heh," Tezuka looked back down. "How would you know? People have already gone to space and many more has traveled within those clouds in planes. You can try."

"Eh?" Fuji chuckled. "Demo…"

Looking down, Tezuka could suddenly see a small glimpse of Fuji's true self, piercing through the blue eyes that were barely opened. Thin, but truthful, a surge conflicting emotions attacked Tezuka.

He could feel it.

What did Echizen say? _Like pain, you know. Something hurtful, something that's eating him away._

He didn't like this thought. Tezuka didn't like this feeling somehow. Whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant and it wasn't something he was sure he could deal with, whatever that may be.

A larger hand placed itself on top of his as Tezuka slowly pried Fuji's hand off his shoulder. Eyes opening a little wider and a slight tension in Fuji were noticed as Tezuka sighed. In turn, he leaned against the railing, his arms supporting him and his legs crossed. A pair of eyes watched Tezuka from the back.

"Tezuka?" Fuji leaned over and tried to make contact with his friend's face. "Is…everything all right?"

Tezuka remained silent.

Fuji stopped, his arms dropping down to his side. A part of him wanted to near Tezuka, wanted to tell him everything on his mind, everything that he has come to acknowledge. He wanted to extend an arm out, reach for Tezuka, touch him, and just hold him close, breathing what he's breathing, feeling what he's feeling.

_You can try._ Tezuka had said that.

Fuji bit his lips. _Demo I can't go that high. You're up in the sky where the clouds hang, and I can't go up that far. I won't be able to breathe._

And so, in unison, the two of them watched the sunrise together.

* * *

A soft breeze drifted about the air. The figure stood solid in front of the black gates, a sign in front of him that proved he was where he wanted to be right now. Somehow, he wasn't too sure if he should have came here or waited at the airport, but from knowing Echizen's character, he didn't think that a ride was ready anyways. 

A childish grin plastered on his face. "Dake," Momo chuckled. "He's so late. I should have gotten a Big Bun first. Ha-Cha!" He scratched his head. "Where was that fast-food restaurant I used to go to before…?"

"You never change, do you, Momo-sempai?"

Momo halted immediately. The voice played through his head again, like the time on the phone, it was a never-ending tape in a radio that would go on forever and ever and never stop until you pull the plug. But in this case, there was no plug at all, just the radio.

He turned around, his eyes all too prepared for that boy who left seven years ago.

_Echizen…_

Hung in the air was the measure of distance between the two as they stared at each other, numb and somehow, relieved.

Feeling a bit irritated of the sempai's lack of response, Echizen walked past him and opened the gates.

"Yare, Echizen! Mou!"

At Momo's words, he could swear that he saw a little smirk flash up on Echizen's face.

Momo grinned. _He doesn't change much either, does he?_ "Kah! It's been so long, Echizen! Where did you get this place? I thought you just came back from America."

Leading, the smaller boy answered, "Ah, this is a hotel. Tezuka booked a room for me."

"Then, the keys?"

"Eh, the owner has spare ones. It's just strange that he actually knew my name right when I walked in, and he gave me the privilege to hold this key. It was a good bargain."

At the door of the hotel building, "How?"

Echizen shrugged as he pushed open the door. "Ah, a room for 800,000 yen, pretty cheap."

**"NANI!"**

**

* * *

**

_In Echizen's hotel room_

Although he had never been in that room before, Momo could feel a familiarity somewhere in the wind. A few conversations with Echizen soothed him and his nervousness of seeing the rookie again. It was just like back in the old days, years ago when he would rough the boy's hair with glee, with a responding teasing remark of, "Ite, Momo-sempai."

Finally, it was time for hard-core talk.

"Ne, Echizen-kun."

"Nani?" He laid down flat next to Momo on the bed. The scenery was quite cute for the powerhouse tennis player that he couldn't help smiling.

"Why did you call me over?"

Echizen grunted. "Just because."

Momo punched him lightly at the shoulder, grinning melancholy. "Come on, I know you. You sounded quite stressed out over the phone. Something bothering you?"

Whatsoever, the small boy just closed his eyes, finding it easier to nap than to converse at the time. Momo sighed, but felt quite all right as well. No one can help it if it's not Echizen's way or if he's not in the mood to do something. He was very stubborn, yes, very stubborn, and cocky headed but no mistake, he's got skills to back up for such an arrogant attitude.

Perhaps around 15 minutes passed in silence, or maybe even 20. Then so, the small green-haired boy began to speak.

"It's about Fuji."

At the name, Momo choked.

He shivered, his eyes widened, a little electric shock felt penetrating through his heart.

_How long has it been? How long since anyone, even the regulars mentioned that name?_

"Ah," Momo replied. "So you know already?"

Echizen nodded. "Mm."

He smiled knowingly. "Tezuka must have told you huh? I thought he might as soon as you came back."

"That's true."

"So you just wanted to talk about him? Fuji I mean?"

Echizen nodded. "Hai."

Momo cupped his hands. "Well, you're quite a caring little kid aren't you? When did you ever learn that? Haha." He laughed. "But!" Clapping his hands, "I can't quite help you there, Echizen."

The boy eyed his friend. "Nandemo? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know anything about Fuji besides him in middle school. All through high school he was sort of just, how do you say it, unconnected with the rest of us? After he quit tennis, he was just practically a loner, no one ever talked about him anymore. No one seemed to remember of his days as a tennis child prodigy, his talents and skills. Plus, he always seem to be avoiding everyone else."

At this moment, Echizen sat up, facing Momo with his eyes keen and thoughtful. "No one? No one talked to him anymore? What about Kikumaru-sempai? They were best buddies I remembered."

Momo shook his head. "Not anymore. Apparently, Kikumaru-sempai has forgotten about Fuji. In the hallways when they pass by each other, it's as if they've never seen each other. Strangers, you know?"

Echizen gulped as he recalled the past few days and his encounter with the tensai.

No one knew him anymore. No one wanted Fuji anymore, no one.

Not even Kikumaru.

But on second thought… "What about Tezuka-buchou?" Echizen asked.

Momo raised his eyebrows. "Hai hai, that's where it gets interesting and kind of confusing at the same time. In the end, only Tezuka ever gave Fuji any attention. He was quite a sly one, they'd still go watch the sunsets together or walk beside each other. Ha! And I thought buchou was only all about your skills in tennis! How could anyone think he would be so passionate?"

_That's right, _Echizen thought_. The conversation with Tezuka, he was worried about Fuji._

"Dake!" Momo stood up and poured himself a cup of water. "It's strange. Fuji didn't seem very affected by this. He still had that big old grin on his face. And many times, he wanted to be by himself."

Echizen frowned. "Really?"

"Hai hai, I don't know what got over him. Kawamura and I invited him to our table to eat one day and he just politely refused. Or other times, we tried to talk to him like we did before, but he would always have an excuse, like, 'I need to go home early today,' or 'I think I may have forgotten something.'"

"Maybe he has issues with his brother again?"

"Nah," Momo looked at Echizen straight in the eye. "They've had trouble much longer before and he's never acted this way. Oishi had talked to his counselor about Fuji before and all she said was, 'Teenagers, you never know what to expect.' Tch, that was helpful."

For once, to Momo's surprise, there was no response from Echizen. He turned around and found his fellow friend lying on the bed, stiff and sound, seemingly pensive.

A small sad smile spread on Momo's face. _Seriously, when did he ever start caring for anything like this?_

It had been a while since he's seen the face of the genius who conquered the world within the last seven years. The television and media were everywhere, but even though he could stare at his face everyday in front of his TV screen, it never felt as if Echizen was there.

And of course, it never felt as if he'd care.

It was shocking to Momo how different Echizen seemed in real life than in front of all the reporters. Never once had he ever mentioned anything about the Seigaku regulars out in public. Never once had he talked about his days in the Seishun Gakuen Middle School and the tennis team, nothing at all.

Okay, so he was a busybody, he had tournaments every week and practice everyday, perhaps he needed to focus his mind on the world. That was the whole point of him going to America, right?

But still, Momo could feel some sorts of mixed feelings inside of him.

It was as if lost hope has found its way back. But back to whom is yet to be revealed.

"Ah, Echizen," Momo said softly. The boy looked up. "Nani, Mom-sempai?"

He chuckled. "Ah, nothing, nothing. I was just wondering, is this all you called me over to talk about for? I mean, we haven't seen each other for so long. Do you want to go out for a burger, hah?"

Echizen stared at the carefree grin on the sempai's face. Finally, "Maybe not this time."

The words hit Momo like a razor coming from a few feet in front of him. It was unmistakable, and truly horrifying. For the first time, Echizen actually refused a request from Momo.

Didn't they always go out for burgers together? And they compete in eating as well. Those were great memories Momo treasured. They were good times before when Echizen was still that small 12-year-old boy, an arrogant genius that makes Momo laugh whenever he provokes his opponent. And after each game, they'd go out for burgers. That's right, burgers.

The smile ceased, the eyes widened, a depressing shock filled up the powerhouse player.

You could care so much for Fuji, this man who's kept himself a loner at all means. Yet, you couldn't even spend time with me for burgers?

_What exactly do you care about me, Echizen? _

_Why did you call me over? Just for this? That's it?_

Momo frowned, hurt and anger building up inside him. _So why did you even come back, Echizen? I thought…I actually thought…_

"Ah, Momo-sempai, it's getting late, we should get some rest right now," Echizen said as he stood up and stretched. "Gomen, there's only one bed, so you can sleep on the right, I'll take the left side." He opened his eyes and glanced up at Momo, who seems to be lost in a reverie.

"Ara? Momo-sempai?"

Momo blinked. "Ah? Eh, Echizen, gomen ne." He smiled. "I'll take the right side." He went into the kitchen to wash his cup. Then, he turned his head back to watch Echizen making the bed.

Somehow, at that moment, for a split second, Momo could feel something that only Fuji had ever felt before: alone, uncared, and broken.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Dakara! How was it? Please review! I promise I'll do better next time. This was a quick chapter TT haha lol P  



End file.
